User blog:Taylor Swifts Number One Fan/Nick and Renae, Chapter eight
Hey!, So here's another chappy, I am so embarrassed to find out that i've been spelling "Renae" Wrong this whole time -.- xD Anyways, Moving on XD. Hope you enjoy :D Nick Holland-Played by Ross Lynch Renae White-Played by Debby Ryan On their way back home, Nick and Renae are sitting on the bus, And it looks like they're about to fall off a cliff, "Oh no... no no no" Renae said in a scared tone, She held onto Nick like her life depended on it, Suddenly when they were about to fall off the "Cliff" It turned out to be a small curve on the road, That looked like a huge drop from the distance. "Oh thank god" She said in a sigh of relief, She was still holding on to him, She actually started to cuddle up to him, "Do you mind?" she asked, "No" He said awkwardly, *Cough* A little awkward *Cough* A few hours later... They were finally back in Chicago, The bus stopped right in front of their huge apartment building. and they grabbed their things and headed off of it. They came inside the building, And decided to take the stairs up to their apartments, Since their apartments were right across from each other, they always took the stairs together, They finally made it up to the right floor, Which was floor nine, "Remind me again why we got apartments on the very top floor" Renae said out of breath, "Not so sure" Nick replied also out of breath, All of a sudden when Renae was about to pull out her keys, She saw someone she hadn't seen in years, "Well hello darling, Remember me?" The short blonde woman with a thick country accent said, "No way, Carrie?!" Renae said with shock and happiness, "That's me!" Carrie said excitedly, They shared a hug, Suddenly Renae pulled away, "Oh sorry Nick, This is my old friend Carrie from high school, We used to be besties" Renae said, "Oh my word..." Carrie said in shock when she looked at Nick, "Who on earth is this... drop dead gorgeous hunk?" She said getting close to him and shaking his hand while batting her eyelashes, "This is Nick, He's been my best friend for five years now" Renae said, "Oh well it is such a fine pleasure to meet you sugar cakes" Carrie said with a wink, Nick laughed awkwardly, Then mouthed to Renae "Help me" "Nice to meet you too" He said with a smile, "Well, Why don't we catch up? take a walk?" Renae suggested, "Oh yeah sure" Carrie answered, "Great, See you later Nick" Renae said with a smile, "Bye" He replied while watching them walk away, "Bye! Sugar pie" Carrie said while looking him up and down while biting her bottom lip then swooning, Nick just shivered, And went into his apartment, A few hours later... Renae and Carrie were walking around on the sidewalk, It was bitter cold out, So they made sure to wear lots of warm clothes, "So, This Nick fella, How did you meet him?" Carrie asked, "Well one day i was searching for a Paranormal job, And i picked up an ad, And when i touched the paper Nick touched it at the same time i did" Renae answered, "Ooh, Did your hands touch?" Carrie asked, "Well.. Yeah a little" Renae said while slightly blushing, "You should go on a date with him" Carrie said, Renae spit out the water she was drinking in a laugh, "No no no, Ha ha, Me and Nick are just friends, Nothing more nothing less" "Hmm. Okay, Well maybe i could go on a date with him-" "NO!" Renae interrupted, "Why not?" Carrie asked with a grin, "Because umm... He's not looking for a relationship? yeah that's it" Renae answered, "Hmmm, Okay,Well you tell him he is a freakin girls dream come true" She sighed, In Nick's apartment... "That Carrie is a littttlleee creepy" Nick thought to himself, He was on his laptop, Searching for a new job, He suddenly saw an ad for a Furniture store, "Hmmm...." He said to himself, Hey hey heyyyy der, So, Dish was chappy eight, Hope you enjoyed, And the next chapter is soon, PEACE. ~Sweet Swift Category:Blog posts